Sesame Street Meets My Little Pony: The Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript of Sesame Street Meets My Little Pony: The Movie. Transcript Elmo: the logo Sesame Street Meets My Little Pony: The Movie. Rachel Platten: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! See the ponies trottin' down the street. Equestria is where they wanna meet. They all know where they wanna go. And they're trottin' in time. And they're trottin', yeah. They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah, they got the beat Go-go music really makes us dance. Do the pony, puts us in a trance. Do the watusi, just give us a chance That's when we fall in line. 'Cause we got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah, we got it! Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in Spike: fanfare Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! Princess Luna: I... Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! bonk! Spike: weakly Ta-da... Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? Elmo and his friends magically teleport to Equestria Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Who are you guys? Elmo: Hi Elmo's Elmo! Big Bird: Hi there I'm Big Bird! Snuffy: Hello I'm Snuffy! Zoe: Hi there I'm Zoe! Grover: Hello there I'm Grover! Cookie Monster: Hi Me Cookie Monster! Oscar the Grouch: Hello I'm Oscar the Grouch! Bert: Nice to see you I'm Bert! Ernie: Hi there I'm Ernie! Count von Count: Greetings I'm The Count! Baby Bear: Hello Baby Bear here! Telly: Hi there I'm Telly Monster! Rosita: Hola soy Rosita! Abby Cadabby: Hello I'm Abby Cadabby! Julia: Hi I'm Julia! Prairie Dawn: Hello Prairie Dawn here! Herry Monster: Hello I'm Herry Monster! Mr. Johnson: Hi there I'm Mr. Johnson! Elizabeth: Hello I'm Elizabeth! Little Murray Sparkles: hello Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all! My name is Twilight Sparkle! Spike: I'm Spike! Princess Celestia: I'm Princess Celestia! Princess: Luna: I'm Princess Luna! Princess Cadence: I'm Princess Cadence! Elmo: Nice names! Spike: Thank you! Twilight Sparkle: You guys can go outside and meet my friends if you want to. Elmo: We would love to! outside Rainbow Dash: Yes! zooming Rainbow Dash: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! Pinkie Pie: up a balloon squeaking deflating Pinkie Pie: Whoa! whistling in harmony zooming by Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! Elmo and his friends Hi i'm Fluttershy and that is Pinkie Pie! Elmo: Nice to meet you Elmo's Elmo! Elmo's friends introduced themselves Fluttershy: Cool names! Zoe: Thank you! Grover: Who's that light blue pegasus? Fluttershy: That's Rainbow Dash. Grover: She looks cool! Applejack: Hey, y'all! Pinkie Pie: screams Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! Applejack: Elmo and his friends Howdy I'm Applejack! What are your names? Elmo: Hi Elmo's Elmo! Big Bird: Hi there I'm Big Bird! Snuffy: Hello I'm Snuffy! Zoe: Hi there I'm Zoe! Grover: Hello there I'm Grover! Cookie Monster: Hi Me Cookie Monster! Oscar the Grouch: Hello I'm Oscar the Grouch! Bert: Nice to see you I'm Bert! Ernie: Hi there I'm Ernie! Count von Count: Greetings I'm The Count! Baby Bear: Hello Baby Bear here! Telly: Hi there I'm Telly Monster! Rosita: Hola soy Rosita! Abby Cadabby: Hello I'm Abby Cadabby! Julia: Hi I'm Julia! Prairie Dawn: Hello Prairie Dawn here! Herry Monster: Hello I'm Herry Monster! Mr. Johnson: Hi there I'm Mr. Johnson! Elizabeth: Hello I'm Elizabeth! Little Murray Sparkles: hello Applejack: Nice to meet y'all! That white unicorn over there is Rarity! Abby Cadabby: Awesome! Rarity: humming Applejack: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert. Rarity: Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... past Fluttershy: Whoa! Elmo: Wow Rainbow Dash sure is fast! Ernie: She sure is! Rainbow Dash: Why thank you! ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! Grover: This is going to be so cool! Cookie Monster: Me think it will too! Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... Rainbow Dash: quickly Raised in a barn! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! Rarity: Hello, Spike. Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. Applejack: How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea? Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! Rosita: Si I bet they did. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams gasp Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! whirs off pops Rainbow Dash: burps Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Applejack: singing It's time to show 'em what you've got! Rarity: singing It's time to go and get things done. Fluttershy: singing But you don't have to do it on your own. Pinkie Pie: singing 'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and Mane Five: singing We got this, you got this We got this together! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike: Whoa! Abby Cadabby: her magic to make her friends fly Elmo: This is cool Abby! Abby Cadabby: Thanks Elmo! Rainbow Dash: singing Sometimes the pressure gets you down. And the clouds are dark and grey. Just kick them off and let the sun shine through! And scary as it seems, more help is on the way.'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts: singing We got this, you got this. We got this together! Crowd: singing It's the Festival of Friendship And we can get it done! Bulk Biceps: YEAH! Crowd: singing A festival that they won't forget. A party to be proud of. A day of games and fun Just you wait and see, a magic day in perfect harmony Fluttershy: singing You got this. Bird: melody Fluttershy and bird whistle: We got this together! Applejack: singing With friends and family, you are never alone. Elmo: singing If you need help, we've got your back! Zoe: singing You can be honest, let your problems be known! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, Applejack and Apple family: singing 'Cause you got us to pick up the slack! We got this. Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Apple family: singing We got this together! Rarity: singing Pay attention to the details. Every gem even-spaced. Make the colors perfect. Spike: singing Takin' one or two to taste. Rarity: singing Inside and out, beautiful throughout, generosity is what we're all about. Spike: and mouthful You got this. Rarity: singing You got this. Rarity and Spike: singing We got this together! Twilight Sparkle: singing Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me. I don't know if I'm ready for all the things they need me to be. I am the Princess of Friendship, but that is more than just a crown. It's a promise to bring ponies together and never let anypony down. Pinkie Pie: singing We've got an awful lot to bake Each pony and friend needs a piece of cake. Oh, wait! There's something better we can do! We're gonna need some more supplies to make a really big surprise! She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! You got this! We got this together! fly past Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and Ponies: singing It's the Festival of Friendship! Together we are one! A day we will never forget And now everything is ready. So when the day is done. Rainbow Dash: singing The weather! Applejack, Elmo, Zoe, and Elmo's Friends: singing The banquet! Rarity: singing The style! Fluttershy: singing And music! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and Mane 6: singing All will be in perfect harmony! Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and ponies gasping Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! splat! Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? flashing Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. Twilight Sparkle: Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... gasping Female pony: Oh! How embarrassing! Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. Vinny: You have visual on buttercream? Whinnyfield: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. thunder Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. music Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! Cookie Monster: Maybe the clowns brought cookies. crumbling deflate Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. Cookie Monster: Nope maybe not cookies. deflates Zoe, Elmo's Friends and ponies gasp Party Favor : Brian, no! Grubber: and grunting feedback Grubber: throat, voice echoing Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! cowering and whispering Female pony: This is terrible! Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! sparking Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? Princess Celestia "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. Tempest Shadow': Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. Tempest Shadow chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". creatures growl hovering Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Cadance: gasps creatures roar screaming Tempest Shadow: grunts Princess Cadance: screams Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia: Cadance! Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! Tempest Shadow: grunts Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! Princess Luna: Hmph! Tempest Shadow: grunts Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— screams Princess Luna: grunts, yelps Twilight Sparkle: Luna! Rosita: Celestia! Cadance! Tempest Shadow: chuckles Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Rosita! Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! Tempest Shadow: That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now! Grubber: Guyth, we gotta get the Princess! clatter Applejack: Over here, y'all! Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: panting Twilight Sparkle: grunts crumbles Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: scream splash! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: for air, scream grows intense becomes quieter Grubber: Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there? creatures growl Grubber: sighs I would, but I jutht had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thide- cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. flowing Rarity: her breath Applejack: Everyone okay? Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! Grover: That's right! Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! Uh, what queen? Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. Spike: Hungry? Cookie Monster: Hungry for cookies? Applejack: Hippos? Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! Rarity: I'm not even packed! Zoe: Oh no! There's ponies in Ponyville that need our help! Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. music Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. Applejack: We got your back. Elmo: Yes! Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! Abby Cadabby: Me too! Fluttershy: Yay. Julia: Yay Save Equestria! Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! Spike: Uh, south? Pinkie Pie: Hehe! Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? All but Pinkie Pie: groan Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles creatures grunting Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. ringtone Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! modem noises The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! Tempest Shadow: Over here, Your Excellency. The Storm King: Where? Tempest Shadow: Over here. The Storm King: Huh? Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. The Storm King: My right? Tempest Shadow: Yep. The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! Tempest Shadow: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... The Storm King: Mm-hmm? Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Storm King: Mm-hmmmm? Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Storm King: ominous Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. The Storm King: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... beat Grubber: Thorry, bad thpell thervice. You want me to call him back? Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess? Grubber: Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. I know you're dithappointed, but I got one word for you: "thpongecake". zap Grubber: screams Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hatth. Tempest Shadow: That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! Grubber: Ihhh! Tempest Shadow: Please. How far could one little pony get on her own? guitar sting Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Bert, Rosita, and Prairie Dawn: panting Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... gasps Spike: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Cool! Abby Cadabby: So magical! Applejack: What is that? Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! scoffs We are doing it, you guys! Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! Rainbow Dash: Who says that? Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. Rarity: I can multitask. squawking Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! Pig Creatures: laugh Pig Creature 1: Nice! squawking Vendor 1: Storm King bobbleheads! Vendor 2: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? Fluttershy: Oh... squawking loudly Fluttershy: Ooh! Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: scream Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! Twilight Sparkle: groans Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? honk Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. Pig Creature 1: belches Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! clenched teeth And you don't need to announce to every... Pinkie Pie: Relax, Twilight! I totally got this! Louise: How much for the giant gecko? Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: Huh? Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! Twilight Sparkle: Heh? creatures bidding Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one and the orange one with the bows in her hair! Zoe: What i'm not for sale! Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one and the red one! Pig Creature 2: No! I want the blue one and the red one! Louise: I need that lizard! Creature 1: I'll take that picture of your sister! Deer Creature: I want all twenty-seven for my collection! Capper: Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". gasping Applejack: Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— Capper: Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. Mori: gasps What do I do?! Capper: Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off. Mori: screams Me parts! Vera: gasps Capper: Well, all right. purrs Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! Rosita: Si! Capper: Mm-hm. Rarity: And quite charming. giggles Spike: Huh! Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? Pinkie Pie, Ernie, and Zoe: laughs Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... Capper: singing This town is not a nice place for little fillies all alone. There are lots of twists and corners that could lead to the unknown. Let me guide your way and I'll be sure to help you through. You could really use a friend out here and luckily for you... I'm the friend that you need when you're lost and don't know what to do. I'm your pal, your amigo useful and resourceful, too. And my help, you'll conced is a plus guaranteed. You can call and I'll come running just follow my lead. 'Cause I'm the friend you need! Klugetown Wool-Seller: singing He's a friend. Scaly Klugetowner: Quite a friend! Klugetowners: singing He's a friend indeed! chomp Capper: singing You need a bud to spot the danger. A pal to stop the creep. A chum and not a stranger to assist. You need a bro who is cunning. That can help you take the leap. A friend who knows what's lying in the mist. Don't fear these darkened alleys. They're scary, yes, I know. Why, you could use a friend. To protect you wherever you go. And such a dazzling beauty. Covered in dirt and muck. But now your fate is changing. Now you are in luck. 'Cause I'm the friend that you need. When you're lost and don't know what to do. I'm your pal, your amigo lookin' out for friends like you. And my help, you'll concede is a plus guaranteed. Just call and I'll come running. We'll say it's agreed... Needy Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will "magically" erase all my debt. 'Cause I'm the friend you need! Elmo. Zoe, Elmo's Friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash: singing He's a friend. Rarity: Quite a friend! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and Ponies except Twilight Sparkle: He's a friend indeed! Capper: Welcome, everyone, to my little manor. Rarity': Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! Rainbow Dash and Prairie Dawn: Whoa! Applejack: chuckles Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? Fluttershy and Herry Monster: Oh, my! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? creature grunting Vera: screaming Toothy Klugetowner: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is... Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. squeaks Mori: You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-- Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" Mori: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! Tempest Shadow: grunts Mori: groans Grubber: Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped! Tempest Shadow: Now... Mori: Ihhhh... Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... charges up Girl from Ipanema" playing Zoe, Elmo's Friends, Mane Six and Capper laughing Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. Rarity: Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. Capper: Okay... What's the catch? Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony, part eagle! Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! Pinkie Pie: You mean the mountain right outside the window? Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everyone. Elmo: Let's do it! Capper: gasps Wait! yowl You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. opens Verko: Here's Verko! laughs Twilight Sparkle: gasps Verko: These ponies and muppets better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: gasp Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? Zoe: Yeah that's not right! Telly: Yeah not cool! Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! Tempest Shadow: evilly Twilight Sparkle: gasps Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies and muppets. Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! Spike: screams Fluttershy: squeaks Elizabeth: Oh no! Tempest Shadow: chuckling Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... Grubber: Huge! Verko: Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony? zap! Verko: weakly Not bad... faints Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! Tempest Shadow: Get her now! Grubber: You gonna be thcared now, ponieth! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: panting creatures grunting Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: and grunting crash Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: screaming Applejack: I'm... gonna... be... sick! Abby Cadabby: Me... too! Julia: Me... three! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: and panting crumbling Twilight Sparkle: We have to get there! To the docks! Hurry! Rainbow Dash and Grover: grunting Applejack: That's it. Rarity: yelps Applejack: Don't look down now! Spike: yells Pinkie Pie: Yay! Spike: Dah! Pinkie Pie: Woo! screams Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: screams Twilight Sparkle: grunts Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?!?! Thwa! Spike: Shh! Boyle: Did you hear something? Squabble: squawks Boyle: Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em. Rarity: Rats? creatures growling Capper: grunts Tempest Shadow: Now... where are they going? charges up Capper: Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed... sparkles beat Capper: They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way. yowls Tempest Shadow: When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air. Grubber: laughs Oh, you're gonna go in the thkiff! Which ith a boat! Thpethifically, a air- boat! laughs Capper: yowls Grubber: We make a great team. I love it how you thaid hith fate wuth "up in the air", and then I thaid, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" horn blows bell clangs Boyle: and scratches Rainbow Dash, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Elizabeth, and Baby Bear: Blugh! Applejack: Whadaya think, Twilight? Should we just... ask 'em to take us? Twilight Sparkle: Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: gasp Boyle: Hey, guys! Come check this out! Mullet: Looks like a pack of stowaways. Lix Spittle: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? Squabble: squawks Boyle: I think we tie 'em up! Applejack, Ernie, Rosita, and Mr. Johnson: gasps Lix Spittle: squawks We clip their wings! Rainbow Dash and Abby Cadabby: gasps Mullet: Nah. We scar 'em... Rarity: yelps Mullet: ...emotionally! Fluttershy: sobs Mullet: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno? Captain Celaeno: Storm King's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: Huh? grunting whistle blows Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! splut Twilight Sparkle: What? munching Rainbow Dash: Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? Boyle: Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. Spike: So you're delivery guys? Captain Celaeno: And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors. Twilight Sparkle: Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? Captain Celaeno: Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Still going overboard. Lix Spittle: Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding? Rarity: There's pudding? Cookie Monster: Me love pudding! splut Rarity and Cookie Monster: Oh. Rainbow Dash: You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King? Captain Celaeno: Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You used to be pirates?! Mullet: Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters". Rainbow Dash: So... pirates. Squabble: squawks Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... whoosh Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— Rainbow Dash: singing I know the world can get you down. Twilight Sparkle: —song. Rainbow Dash: singing Things don't work out quite the way that you thought Feeling like all your best days are done. Your fears and doubts are all you've got. But there's a light shining deep inside. Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em. And let it shine for all the world to see. That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome. Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Ponies: singing Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! It's time to be so awesome! Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! It's time to be so awesome! Captain Celaeno: singing You've no idea how hard it's been Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Ponies: singing (It's time to be awesome!) Captain Celaeno: singing This dull routine we've been forced to do. Rainbow Dash: singing Don't let them rob you of who you are, Be awesome, it's all up to you Captain Celaeno: singing I feel the light stirring deep inside. It's like a tale still yet to be told Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Ponies: singing (It's time to be awesome!) Rainbow Dash and Captain Celaeno: singing And now it's time to break the shackles free. And start living like the brave and the bold! All: It's time to be awesome! Let loose, be true, so awesome! It's time to be awesome! Go big, be you, so awesome! Mullet: singing We used to soar through the clouds in the skies. Lix Spittle: singing Elaborate schemes we would love to devise. Boyle: singing We rescued our treasure and stored it away Captain Celaeno: singing Saving those gemstones for a rainy day All: singing We see that light filling up our skies. Rainbow Dash, Elmo, and Zoe: singing So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em All: singing 'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly. Captain Celaeno: Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! continues Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six except Twilight: and ahing Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! No! rainboom Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs Abby Cadabby: So magical! Captain Celaeno: Wow! Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! Grubber: slurping Huh? Huh? Looka that rainbow! Looka that rainbow! Whoa, that'th so cool! Tempest Shadow: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though. Capper They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island. Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... Grubber: yells backfiring clanging Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! Rainbow Dash: Nice! Captain Celaeno: laughs Squabble: squawking ringing Captain Celaeno: Storm guards! Looks like they found you! Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! Prairie Dawn: Oh dear. Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Rosita: Oh my my! Rainbow Dash: Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom? Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! thud! Zoe: Uh oh. yelping Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: scream Spike: Whoa! Grubber: grunts creatures grunt Grubber: chomps Tempest Shadow: Where is the Pony Princess? Captain Celaeno: "Princess"? Prin-Cess, Prin-Cess... Nope. All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise. Squabble: squawks Tempest Shadow: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive. Captain Celaeno: gulps Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here! Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! Rarity: loudly Fluttershy: shivers Applejack, Elmo, Zoe and Elmo's Friends: sighs Pinkie Pie: Whoa! crash! Twilight Sparkle: sighs woodwinds Twilight Sparkle: I've got this! Tempest Shadow: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! Rainbow Dash: What are you doing?! Tempest Shadow: ...two... Grubber: Oh, thith is inteeenth! Tempest Shadow: Three! Pinkie Pie: screams Tempest Shadow: What? Captain Celaeno: gasps Rarity: Oh, for Celestia's sake!!! Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! Fluttershy: yells I can't look! Grover: Me neither!! Rarity: screams Ooh! screaming Huh? Fluttershy: Ooh! Pinkie Pie: Whee! Rainbow Dash: Huh? Applejack: What in the hay is she up to? and brass building up Spike: yelps Huh? fire Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: cheering Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: sighing Rarity: Thank goodness. Applejack: Phee-yew! Quick thinkin', Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? Rainbow Dash: Next stop, Mount Aris! Twilight Sparkle: We're home free! Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: cheering creatures grunting Grubber: There'th no ponieth. But I found thith. It'th a... kind of a cupcake... with thprinkleth... Oh, yeah, and I found thith, too. Tempest Shadow: Huh. Grubber: Wow, this is a real artitht! Tempest Shadow: Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris. Capper: Really? and laughing nervously Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. Tempest Shadow: Now, about your betrayal... zap fireworks splashes crashing Rarity: We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain! That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y! Rainbow Dash: We're almost there! Rarity: growls Will you stop saying that?! Rainbow Dash: No, really! We're actually here! Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Applejack: Well, I'll be. laughs Hippogriffs, here we come! Rarity: sighs Time to rest my hooves! strings and woodwinds Rarity: Are we sure this is the right place? Applejack: Hello?! Is anypony home?! Rosita: Hola? Anypony? Pinkie Pie: No Hippogriffies here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty! Twilight Sparkle: But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here. Spike: Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town. Fluttershy and Telly Monster: A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! humming Fluttershy: gasps Twilight Sparkle: gasps It's coming from over there! continues to grow louder crumbles Princess Skystar: gasps What was that?! splash! Pinkie Pie: Hey! Wait up! Cannonball! splash! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: sputters She's gone! flushing Twilight Sparkle: Now what? bubbles Pinkie Pie: Huh? Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: scream Rarity: Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures. Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: trying to talk Twilight Sparkle: for air Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends and Mane Six: for air TBC Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:Crossovers